Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. see list of previous fights). * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can suggest only one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Ice Block vs. Orca Best fight ever and we have no suggestions. Tada. -'Minish Link' 20:43, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Need something to cool down Orca's heat. — BassJapas 20:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : : NOOOOOOOOOO U --AuronKaizer ''' 20:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, okay. No other fights and this one has been waiting ever so patiently. The 20:53, June 18, 2011 (UTC) : :I am really just not fond of this idea. Still though this is a strange occurrence. Oni Link 22:24, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Darknut vs. Iron Knuckle While I know this has been done before... It has been quite a while and it is a very slow semi-week --Hydropanda (talk) 19:14, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : : I want to see this one again, I've suggested it myself way back when Oni Link 19:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Meh. — BassJapas 19:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) : : Got the alphabetic order wrong. That and attracts the wrong kind of voters. Been done before and I am not dying to see if things turn out better this time. And I don't like the fight. And my toe hurts. And the trail was bad. And I felt half mad. --AuronKaizer ' 05:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Captain Keeta vs. Master Stalfos Well it's a slow week so even though its the week end I thought I'd throw something out there. both are stalfos based mini bosses who, unlike most mini bosses, are also characters with a more noteworthy part in the story. Both run away from Link when he attempts to fight him with Link obtaining a valuable item upon their defeat. Oni Link 17:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Terrible. --Auron'Kaizer ''' 17:18, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : : I see boring fight. --BassJapas(Talk) 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh. Hero's Shade vs. Sheik Both of these red-eyed characters help Link several times during his quest by teaching him things (Warp Songs/Hidden Skills). They both appear in two forms (Skeleton/Wolf and Sheik/Zelda) and seem to know a lot about Hyrule's history and its current situation. This is once again a revival of Black Dragon Laguz's suggestion from December. It garnered a fair amount of support when he suggested it, but dropped off in popularity when I brought it back on a slow week in the beginning of the year. I wish I had fresher ideas, but I'm all out of good ones and at least this was popular at one point. So since it seems like the suggestions this week aren't gaining any traction, tomorrow is Sunday, and the current ToC has been up for over a week, I figured throwing in another option and hoping one of them starts getting votes is the way to go. oh well. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 04:24, June 26, 2011 (UTC) : : I seem to remember opposing this before, though I really don't remember why. I think it's good now, anyway. Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:08, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia